Weapon Skill Points
de:Waffenfertigkeitspunkte Overview Weapon Skill Points (WSP) are hidden points that are accumulated by using Weapon Skills and executing Skillchains with special weapons, which fall into three categories: The first type are the weapons involved in the Trial Weapon quests that are used to gain access to special Weapon Skills for each weapon class (generally available between skill levels 230 and 250, depending on the weapon). The second type are weapons with special effects that are unlocked by accumulating WSP and are obtainable through Kindred's Seal NM battles, also known as KSNMs. Finally, WSP must be obtained on the weapons that are dropped in Nyzul Isle in order to allow access to the Mythic Weapon Weapon Skills in the Unlocking a Myth series of quests. In order to accumulate WSP, you must perform Weapon Skills using the relevant weapon on enemies that check as "Incredibly Easy Prey" or higher. The game provides no method of keeping track of exactly how much WSP a weapon has accumulated, so if you wish to track progress on a weapon you must do so on your own. The game also will not specifically notify you once the required amount of WSP has been accumulated; however each weapon type does provide subtle means of informing you when the WSP quota has been met: *Trial Weapons come with Latent Effects that are initially active, but will become inactive when the requisite WSP have been accumulated. *KSNM weapons come with Latent Effects that are initially inactive, but will become active when the requisite WSP have been accumulated. *Weapons for the Unlocking a Myth quests have no visible Latent Effects; however once the requisite WSP have been accumulated, the weapons will begin to allow usage of their appropriate Mythic Weapon Skill. (It will immediately appear in your Weapon Skill list, so long as the weapon is still equipped.) **Warning!** Style lock will aversely affect the weapon's latent effect status update! Your weapon will gain WSP but will not update until the total number of WSP required to remove the effect have been acquired while using the weapon in its unaltered form (This is unnecessary as a trial weapon can be turned-in to the quest-giver once it has reached its WSP target even while the effect exists on the weapon). Currently the best way to avoid this problem is to avoid using style lock on your trial weapon. WSP are only credited towards the weapon performing the Weapon Skill (either your ranged weapon or the weapon in your main weapon slot). Points are stored as data on the actual weapon, and you may change weapons at any time without the weapon losing the points it has accumulated, but it will not receive any further points until you re-equip it in the appropriate weapon slot. (Note that when using Dual Wield, weapons in the offhand/sub slot will never gain WSP.) WSP cannot be gained from monsters that do not give experience points. This includes monsters in Limbus, Besieged, Salvage, Einherjar, BCNM, ISNM, or certain HNMs. Despite not being part of the regular experience system, you can get points in Reives. Dynamis and Campaign Battles used to not work, but after the major revision, it does now. You can gain WSP while using Level Sync at any level, as you still obtain experience points while under its effects. You may also gain WSP by performing Weapon Skills on enemies that are at least Easy Prey to you but are Too Weak to a higher level person in your party (meaning you would not earn EXP upon its defeat); however, since all of the weapons that utilize WSP already require level 71+ to be equipped and no new monsters become Too Weak from level 75 onwards, this is rarely a factor. Each successful Weapon Skill that meets the qualifying conditions will result in 1 WSP earned for the weapon that performed it. If a WS results in the closure of a Skillchain, additional bonus points are rewarded only to the weapon that closed the Skillchain, based on the level of the Skillchain closed (or more specifically, one extra point for each element that the skillchain is comprised of). Higher-tier Skillchains are comprised of more elements and will reward more bonus points, but it does not matter how many WSs were used to produce the Skillchain. WSP will not be granted in the event of a missed Weapon Skill. In the case of a multiple-hit WS, it will only be treated as a miss if all of its attacks miss. Hits for zero damage are still hits, and will still bestow WSP. WSs that do magical damage, such as Shining Blade, can be useful due to the fact that they can never completely miss a target under normal circumstances. The Weapon Skills Starlight, Moonlight, Dagan, and Myrkr are unique in that they always give 1 WSP when performed regardless of what enemy you are engaged with, as they are performed on yourself as the target, not the enemy. WSP is earned strictly through the use of Weapon Skills. Blue Magic used under the effect of Chain Affinity or Azure Lore, as well as Elemental Magic used under the effect of Immanence, is capable of opening and closing Skillchains, but are still not Weapon Skills themselves and therefore do not yield WSP. Similarly, Wild Flourish and Konzen-ittai can be used as Skillchain openers but again are not considered Weapon Skills themselves, and therefore do not contribute to WSP. Any of these may still be followed with a Weapon Skill to close a Skillchain for more WSP. Fellow NPCs, Automatons, or Alter Egos may also be employed to help open Skillchains. Currently, the best method for getting WSP is to use Trust: Ayame along with two mages that don't melee to keep you alive (e.g. Trust: Cherukiki and Trust: Joachim). Ayame will open skillchains based on your previous weapon skill once you get 1000 TP. She only has default Great Katana weapon skills, so there are some gaps in her capabilities. Example 1: Player A : Tachi: Kasha Player B : Savage Blade Tachi: Kasha + Savage Blade = Light A receives 1 WSP, B receives 1+4 WSP. Example 2: Player A : Vorpal Blade Player B : Red Lotus Blade Player C : Howling Fist Player D : Dragon Kick Vorpal Blade + Red Lotus Blade = Liquefaction Liquefaction + Howling Fist = Fusion Fusion + Dragon Kick = Light A receives 1 WSP, B receives 1+1 WSP, C receives 1+2 WSP and D receives 5 WSP. Category:Terminology